Up to now, there exists one single traditional system for supporting the bits of equines.
The existing traditional design generates various problems which have been hitherto unresolved: hindering the rear vision of the equines, they exert increased pressure in the cervical, trachea and throat areas.
In the prior art, no ergonomic bridle for equines is found having the technical characteristics which are described in the present patent for an invention.